A moment in a Unit's life
by Ignis-teme
Summary: A little peek into Fighter/Sacrifice Unit moments.


Breathless 

"Ugh your so weird." Ai complained as Midori took a sip of his melon-banana milkshake. Midori chuckled "You should try it though." Ai sighed as she got up from her chair and walked over to Midori. He passed her the drink and she took a thoughtful sip. Midori smiled encouragingly as Ai's eyes lit up and she smiled, "It's good!" She exclaimed. "Glad you like it." Midori laughed.

Sleepless 

Kinka watched as Ginka sifted through the bottles of perfume, occasionally sniffing one tentively before shaking her head and putting it back. "Geez been shopping for perfume for an hour already! Just pick one!" Kinka snapped. Ginka stood up straight and pouted at him "But it isn't as simple as that! I want to find something that you can compliment me on." Kinka looked confused "Eh?" Ginka sighed "You know so when I come up to you, you can finally say 'Hey you smell nice'." Ginka giggled after her impression. Kinka sighed and turned to look at the display behind him, he examined multiple bottles when a simple square one caught his eye. It was a light pink liquid with a matching pink cap, cautiously he picked it up and unscrewed the cap. He took a breath for courage and took a small sniff, only to put his nose closer to the bottle and inhale deeply 'Smells like cherry blossoms' he thought, 'Nice light scent'. Kinka put the cap back on and cleared his throat to get Ginka's attention. When she looked at him, he handed her the bottle and looked away "This one smells nice." Then he marched his way over to the cash register. Ginka sniffed the perfume and smiled gleefully as she ran to catch up with her Fighter.

Zero 

"Youuujiiiii!, come play with mee." Natsuo whined as rolled off the bed and started laughing. Youji paused his video game and gave Natsuo a 'your weird' look before getting up off the floor and walking over to Natsuo. Natsuo stopped laughing as Youji helped him up, then watched his Sacrifices face as it split in a grin and he pulled Natsuo forward. "I found some balloons in Soubi's closet the other day, we could fill them up with water and pay Kio a 'visit'." Youji murmured into his ear. Natsuo looked at Youji for a moment before he glared at Youji. Youji gave him a confused look before Natsuo whined "Then what are we doing standing here! Let's go!" Natsuo smiled before pulling Youji along.

Soubi looked up from his book as he saw the two Zero's go into his room and emerge a moment later with their hands full of balloons and a bucket. After he heard the bathroom tap running did Soubi realize what they were doing. When they came out Natsuo and Youji saw Soubi smiling and shaking his head before he waved them off "Have fun." They gave each other a grin before racing out the door yelling over their shoulders that they would be back later.

Zero(ladies)

Yamato watched Kouya as she read her book and smirked at the expressions her face showed as she read different parts. Yamato always enjoyed watching Kouya read, you could always tell what she thought. If she reached a gross part her lip would curl up with a look of slight disgust, a scary or suspenseful part she would nibble on her bottom lip, a silly,happy or amusing part she would have a small smile. Yamato loved this side of Kouya, it was a time when she would put her inner walls down and show true emotion. As Yamato came out of her thoughts she became aware that Kouya had put her book away and was staring at her as she stood in the entranceway. "Want to get some doughnuts?" Kouya asked. Yamato smiled, she loved this side of Kouya even more. "Of course!," She exclaimed as she jumped up, "Let's go!" She laughed as she pulled Kouya out the door.

Loveless

Ritsuka sat at the counter busying himself with looking around Soubi's kitchen, while said Soubi was currently figuring out how to poke the pie crusts for the pies he was helping Ritsuka make for his schools bake sale. They had decided to make whipped cream pies since Soubi had quite a lot of whipped cream cans around, so they had make the dough for the crust and now Soubi was attempting to figure out how he should poke the holes in the crust.

After a few minutes Ritsuka had an idea and grinned wickedly as he quietly slid off his chair. He grabbed a can a quickly shook it watching Soubi to make sure he didn't notice, once the coast was clear Ritsuka snuck up behind Soubi and gently tugged on his pant leg. When Soubi turned around to see what Ritsuka wanted he was met with a blast of whipped cream in the face. "Gah!" Soubi yelped in shock and quickly wiped off his glasses to see Ritsuka cackling with humour. After a few moments Soubi started chuckling as he too grabbed a can and sprayed by Ritsuka's cat ear. Ritsuka yelped as the cream went into his ear and violently shook his head, before staring at Soubi before a grin spread across his face "This means war!" He said as he slinked behind the counter and pointed to nozzle at Soubi. Soubi chuckled and put a game face on before grabbing a second can and replying "Do your worst."

An hour later, after all the cans were empty and Soubi's apartment had mass amounts of cream left from their battle, Ritsuka crawled out from under Soubi's table and over to where Soubi was sitting on the floor, before climbing onto his lap. Both were covered in whipped cream and Ritsuka was giving little giggles now and then, Soubi smiled as he put his face in Ritsuka's hair and blew on one of his ears "So what are we supposed to do with all the dough?" Soubi asked hoping he could still help Ritsuka with his bake sale. "Umm we could always just add something to it and make cookies, since we didn't cook the dough yet." Ritsuka pondered. "Mhm sounds like a plan." Soubi agreed, before both broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

Soo... what did you think? Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
